


The Snake And The Slave

by Aezera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Cousins, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Forced Incest, Forced Relationship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Prince naga Tendou, Prostitution, Slave Hinata, taboos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aezera/pseuds/Aezera
Summary: Tendou Satori, a prince born from the union of a human and a naga, is the only king's child, meaning that he's the only heir to the throne. All his life, he prepared to become king. But every king needs a queen. Regardless of their wants.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Prologue

Tendou came from a confusing family, to say the least. He was the result of an union between two wildly different species, his father, the king, being a human, and his mother, who had been sold to him, being a naga. He was the perfect result of the mix of a wild, feral beast and the righteous men, oh so revered despite their lack of strength. Where his mother looked more of a snake, he only inherited of her from his waist down to the very tip of his tail, while the upper part of his body was perfectly human, except the scales blending in his skin from his lower back to the top of his shoulder blades.

His mother was nothing more than a concubine, yet here he was, heir to the throne, as he was the only child of the king. His entire childhood consisted of him being either locked in his room, or shunned by the fellow children of the palace. They called him weird, creepy, a monster in a world of humans. Even so, he had always been neutral towards his bullies. There was no reason to give them any attention, as he would one day rule over them.

His whole life, he had prepared himself to take over the kingdom once he was old enough. The era of change, acceptance towards his fellow non-humans was but years away. For as long as he could remember, there was only one person, other than his mother, who had ever accepted him like he was. That person was Ushijima Wakatoshi, They had been friends since what felt like centuries. Ushijima came from a noble family, he had told Tendou that he wanted to become a royal guard, so they'd never be too far apart. The very idea made the naga's life easier, knowing that he would have at least one person by his side.

They were now both 18, Tendou would soon replace his father on the throne. Just four more years. But of course, it could never be that easy. Life could never be simple. On his 18th birthday, his mother woke him up, announcing a surprise present. He had expected something sentimental, an object he could add to his collection. Not for his cousin to crawl in the room, smile up to her eyes. He dreaded his mother's words. He knew it would happen, but not with her.

"Satori, sweetpea, come say hi to your future wife!"

Those words would forever be drilled into his mind, as the very moment he felt the urge to escape the palace for the first time, to run away, never to come back. He prayed that his fate would change.

One night, he dreamt of orange. Just orange. A bright, powerful, thrilling even, orange. Shining like the sun, accompanied by the sweetest of giggles, a small, pale hand reaching to him, a soothing warmth filling his veins, before he was brought back to reality by the coldness of the night.

He forgot about the throne. The kingdom. Everything. He needed to find the owner of that hand, and fiery colour. **He would do everything to find the person.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the prologue of this story. I wish it had been longer, but oh well... I absolutely adore this ship, I've always wanted more fanfics of it. So I decided to write mine. I have nothing really planned for now, I don't know how many chapters there will be. I also have no idea how often I'll update. I hope you'll enjoy this story!


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Prostitution, slavery and sexual subjects. All characters depicted are 18+

Hinata had heard of the royal marriage. The heir to the throne was to be wed to a monster, the rumours were saying. Every family in the kingdom was to give a present to the couple, mainly monetary. The boy knew his family would never be able to give a hundred gold away, without ending up homeless. They barely gained ten silvers every month, it would never ever be enough. There was rarely anything to eat, even though they lived on a farm. They had to sell all of it every month, just to be able to keep a roof over their heads. And so, he took it upon himself to gather enough money in the three months they were all given. He wouldn't tell his parents. He wanted it to be a big surprise, sort of like "mom, dad, look! We don't have to give everything away! I got us money!"

And so it was decided. The very next day, he would start looking for a way to earn some money. Or so he planned.

That very night, he overheard his parents talking in the kitchen/dining room/master's bedroom.

"What should we do?.... If we don't manage to give them money, they'll take the kids and the house away..." His mom whispered, holding back a sob.

"Well," his father began, "we could..." There was a pause, twisting Hinata's nerves with every second he had to wait. "We could.... Give Sho away... As a slave-" He heard his mother's horrified gasp at his father's words, he could feel the sadness in her voice.

"You can't possible be thinking of doing that! They'll kill him for sure! What if it's not enough? What if they think he's not enough?" She began to ramble in a spin of paranoia.

"He's a hard working boy, honey... They're understaffed, they could use some help from him.. They won't even have to pay him for his work... It's the best option for this family...."

The rest was blurred as Hinata tried to process what he had heard. Him? A slave? No way! He had to stop that from happening, he didn't want to have to leave his family this way. Besides, slaves were treated horribly. They were beaten and tortured for even breathing, he could never survive that. He ran to the room he shared with his siblings and started to think about the fastest and easiest way to earn enough money. He could work as a butler for a noble family? No way, he was much too clumsy. He'd mess everything up and get sent back home. He could become an errand boy? Then again, he was bad with maps, and his memory was pretty crappy.

The only remaining option, the one he wanted the least, was prostitution. Or becoming an escort. He had always been complimented on his cute face. Sure, he was beyond thin, but some people liked that. His face should be enough anyway for them to look at. Besides, the only thing people wanted was a hole to stuff. He could get paid up to thirty gold for just one night, it wouldn't take him that long to earn enough money!

And so it was decided. Every night, until he had enough gold, he would go out on the streets and offer his body to those who were in need of some relief. He looked out through the window. It was only the beginning of the night, perhaps around 8pm. He should start as soon as possible. He dug through the little clothes he and his siblings had. He found a somewhat revealing dress, which his sister used to attract people whenever they went to town to sell their products. She wouldn't need it the next day anyway. Quickly, he grabbed it before he went out of the house, changing behind a pile of garbage. The dress was too big for his thin body, but it would work for now. Maybe he could even make enough to buy some nice things for his family?

He took off his worn out shoes and marched to town, debating on which pose would be more alluring for his.... Clients. He often went to town at night for walks, so he had spotted the place where prostitutes and escorts hanged out the most. That's where he had to go.

The thought of getting touched by someone he didn't love, to be paid for his body to be used, it all repulsed him. But his determination to save his family, and himself, from debt and eventual torture was stronger than his disgust. In what he hoped was a proud and suggestive way, he arrived to the escort spot and stood still, waiting for his first client to arrive. There were quite a lot of prostitutes already. They all had beautiful faces, long hair, makeup and most importantly, bodies that would make any man drool. He was the only boy there, though he could pass as a short haired girl. He hoped.

He waited. For seconds. Minutes. Hours. Most of the other escorts were picked up by rich old men, one by one, or even sometimes multiple at once, until he was the only one left. He got nervous, thinking no one would want him.

"Argh, damn, my favourite is already gone!" He heard a man say in an angry tone. He looked up at the handsome, tall man in front of him. He could feel his heart stop once their eyes connected. "Oh? A new one, huh?" His entire body went cold at the man's smirk. "Well, you're cute enough. You'll do for tonight." And with that, the man grabbed his arm and dragged him away. "You'll see, baby girl. You won't regret having me as your first." Hinata was glad the man stopped looking at him, that way he didn't have to hide the pure disgust on his face. "Don't worry, I pay pretty well. Especially new ones like you." Well, at least, that was something at least a little positive. Getting paid a lot would hopefully make this worth it.

Before he knew it, they had reached what looked like an abandoned cabin. "Can't bring you home, my wife would kill me." The man said with a laugh before he shoved the red haired boy in the tiny habitation. "I'll make sure you enjoy it at least." The last thing he heard was the sound of the door closing, and cloth falling to the ground, before he was pushed on a conveniently placed bed. His heart was pounding in his chest. Should he really be doing this? Should he really give his virginity to this random man? He was violently snapped out of his thoughts by a rough calloused hand running on his flat stomach, underneath his dress. He tried to hide the discomfort he was feeling as best he could, but it was harder than he had imagined. His dress was almost ripped off of his body, along with the man's smirk. "What the- You're a guy?!" He couldn't tell if the man on top of him was feeling disgust or arousal... Until the man spoke again. "Oh well. Too hard to care." He shrugged and flipped the boy over on his stomach. "So like.... How does this work? Am I supposed to prep you or something?"

Hinata paused and actually thought about it. "Wouldn't it hurt otherwise?.." He said in a soft, hesitant voice. "That's true. Well, gotta use spit, I ain't wasting oil on a whore." The boy could feel the breeze on his skin as the man pulled off his underwear. He was starting to doubt his decision before he felt something liquid hit his ass, along with the nasty sound of someone spitting. "Should be enough." He then felt a sharp pain in his lower back as the man quickly shoved a finger in him. "Holy shit...." He heard the man whisper before he felt the appendage move around inside of him. It felt absolutely horrible, but at least, he hid it. The process was painfully fast. Few seconds of what felt like a worm touching around, then a second one added. Few more seconds of wiggling and stretching before a third one was added, the same thing repeated with the fourth one. There was only pain, nothing fun about it. It felt wrong and gross. He almost sighed in relief once the fingers were pulled out, until he remembered, much too late, what would come next. The sheer feeling of getting ripped open by something long, thick and hard was almost enough to make him pass out. 

It went on for what felt like ages. He looked outside once the man finished using his body. The sun would rise in about two hours. He hated the feeling of being filled to the brim with unwelcomed warmth. He heard the man pulling his clothes back on before his own were tossed over him, along with a few coins. He sat up as slowly as he could thanks to the burning pain he was now feeling. All of that for ten gold. It felt even worse, knowing that at this rate, he'd have to spend nine more nights out on the streets to gain enough gold. Still, it was better than nothing.

He put his underwear and dress back on, grabbing the gold before he man grabbed his arm. "Let me at least accompany you back there, to thank you for such a wonderful time with your body." He heard him laugh. "I think you awoke something new in me, princess." He faked a smile as he nodded. Soon enough, he was dropped off to the escort spot. He couldn't possibly do more for tonight so, when the man left, he rushed back home as fast as he could, dipping his entire body in the pond close to it. He felt so horrible, the sensation of hands on his body lingering on. Once he was done getting rid of the man's..... present...., he got out of the pond, dried himself and went back to his room, putting the dress back where it belonged and slipping back into his shared bed. He tried to forget about this night, although he knew he'd soon have to go back to that spot, and sell his body again.

The next morning, he awoke to his mother shaking him and telling him that his father and her needed to talk to him. He was convinced that they had found out about his little escapade from the night before. He rose to his feet, tried to walk normally as he followed his mother, before he was sat down in the dining room.

"Son..." His father spoke up after a minute. "We love you. You're the sunshine this family has always needed..... But...." He dreaded hearing those words directly. "But.... We won't have enough money to give to the royal couple.... And so.... We have decided to give you to them..."

Hinata felt his entire world stop, crash and crumble. He was supposed to have enough time, three months was still far from passing.

"The king decided to give all families a week to gather double the money... I'm sorry, sweetheart...." His mother's broken voice was too much for him, he broke down crying, unable to hear the rest of what his parents were telling. He had sold his virginity for absolutely nothing, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the real beginning of this story. I'll try to update as often as I can, but I'm not always in a writing mood. Sorry, and thank you for reading this chapter!


End file.
